Damaged
by Moony-Rocks-My-Bed
Summary: When Hikaru discovers his brothers secret relationship, what will become of his life? Co-Authored by LittleFanGirl & Moony-Rocks-My-Bed...Review please! XxX
1. Chapter 1

Hola! And welcome to our little fanfic we have here X3 This is CO-AUTHORED by myself and LittleFanGirl (Go check Her out!)

Unfortunalety neither of us own the wonder that is Ouran High School Host Club. All those hot young men...And Haruhi belong to Bisco. We just like to play with them (Pun intended!)

Now on with the fic of fans! GO! XxX

* * *

It wasn't the bitter draft blowing in though the slightly open window that woke Hikaru, nor was it the loud voices travelling from below the floor boards, no, it was the emptiness beside him. He let his hand drift to the other side of the bed but was only met with cold, crisp sheets. He lifted his head to see where his twin was and was met with the disappointing view of the empty side of the bed. Now questioning what the piercing voices from downstairs were, and thinking it to be his brother, he picked up some discarded trousers he'd thrown on the floor last night and put them on, thinking that if one of the maids decides they wanted a glass of water, they might get quite a shocked to see him naked…Or not, seeing as he 'suprised' them quite a lot.

As quietly as he could, he made his way through the large house, following the now screeching voices to the grand stair case.

"I can't believe you would come to my house in the middle of the night! Hikaru's asleep! What if he hears us and comes down to see what's wrong?" The voice was obviously not supposed to be as loud as it was, but it carried up the stair case with ease. Hikaru knew immediately that the angry voice belonged to his brother.

"Am I supposed to care? And seeing as though you won't talk to me about this in public, we are going to talk about it now!" The second voice was very familiar but Hikaru just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I DON'T SEE WHY WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT AT ALL!" Hikaru barely registered what his brother was saying with all the anger in his voice, he was too busy trying to pin point the second voice. Then it clicked. But what was HE of all people doing here? And in the middle of the night?

Hikaru knew that he probably didn't want to know why, but curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it he was stood at the top of the stair case. He could just about see the top of his Nii-San's head and whenever the boys below shifted he caught sight of the black hair that belonged to his senpai.  
"Don't be stupid Kaoru…I NEED to know where THIS is going, or I don't see the point in staying in whatever IT is…"  
"Kyouya…" Kaoru's voice was quieter this time, Pained.

Hikaru did not know what the subject of the conversation was but he knew it hurt Kaoru deeply and his brotherly instincts kicked in. He wanted to go over and hold him but he couldn't, Kaoru obviously didn't want Hikaru to find out. Hikaru couldn't even begin to imagine what they were talking about but he didn't have much time to ponder it because all of a sudden the door slammed and the stair case was filled with the sound of Kaoru's muffled sobs.

More than anything, Hikaru wanted to; no needed to, comfort his baby brother but he knew he couldn't. Because then Kaoru would know that he was eavesdropping on a private conversation (Even though there normally wouldn't be any secrets between them). So Hikaru simply tip-toed back to his bedroom to await his brother's return.

- -20 Minutes Later - -

Hikaru was lying with his eyes closed on the bed when he heard the bedroom door finally open. The sound of Kaoru's footsteps resonated throughout the room and grew louder the closer Kaoru got to the bed. He then felt the cover being swiftly pulled back before a cold, shaking body connected with his own. He knew he was supposed to be asleep, but he couldn't stop himself from instinctively holding his baby brother as he wept.

Kaoru realised that he was in the danger of waking his brother, but he just couldn't quieten his sobs. He could feel the wetness that he was creating on Hika's bare chest with his tears and a small part of him wondered as to why Hikaru hadn't woken up yet, when Hikaru was asleep he normally responded to touch whilst Kaoru would only wake up by sound. But he didn't think about that for long as he cried himself to sleep using Hikaru's breathing as a lullaby. Being in his brothers arms had always calmed him down...

* * *

As the bright sun shone through the boy's bedroom curtains, Hikaru opened his eyes. At first he thought something terrible had happened to his right side but then he remembered last night. He looked down to see his brother's face, which was lined with dried tear trails. He knew that his brother had fallen asleep crying last night because, for the first time in a while,Kaoru had fallen to sleep first. Hikaru had been kept awake by worry and the sound of his brother's sobs.

It's moments in the morning like this that Hikaru really cherished. Where they could just lay in bed and the world could be their own again. Where he could watch his brother sleeping and witness his true innocence, not the fake kind in their "Brotherly Love" act.

"An act, never real. It's wrong...Never right." Hikaru thought to himself.

As he thought this he felt his brother stir but he only nuzzled his head more into Hikaru's chest. The elder decided to leave him sleeping seeing as it was their day off, and they technically didn't have to be up for a while; unless something happened. Thinking this, Hikaru looked at the digital clock that was placed on their bedside table. 08:13 it shined brightly. Noting this, Hikaru decided to lose himself in his brother's touch again and rest his eyes-but not to fall asleep again-as he wanted to be awake when Kaoru decided to wake up from his restless slumber.

* * *

" Ughh, Ow my head...Note to self never fall asleep crying again...Stupid Kyouya."  
Kaoru opened his eyes to his brother's smooth chest. He sighed as he ran his hand lightly over his make shift pillow, thinking about this would be the only time he could done this without it being weird, when Hikaru's asleep. He moved his head up slightly to look at Hikaru's face, watching as the skin of his eyelids moved.  
"I wonder what he is dreaming about" He though while smiling fondly at his sleeping twin. Forced by instinct, he raised himself on his elbow to make himself closer to Hikaru's head, he lent down and gave a soft, loving kiss to his forehead, but when he pulled back he did not see the same peacefully sleeping face, he saw bright amber eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nice to see you finally awake" Hikaru said with a smile.  
"What do you mean finally?" Kaoru said worriedly "I thought you had just woken up yourself!"  
"No, I was just resting my eyes" Hikaru told his brother with a confused expression, he noticed his brother's turn into one of worry.  
"Oh please, that is what Grandmother says to us when she wants to spend time with us together in the family room but won't let us have the TV remote insisting that she is not asleep and only "Resting Her Eyes" He finished rambling seeing his brother's smile. "What? What so funny?"  
"What's the big deal?"  
"I-...Nothing" Kaoru just smiled at him, Hikaru obviously thought nothing of the kiss or caresses, why should he?  
"Alright" Hikaru slightly drawled "Then do you mind telling me the reason as to why Kyouya-Senpia was here a 4:00 in the morning?"

The smile immediately dropped for Kaoru's face...

* * *

Rawr! Cliff Hangerr X0 ThankYou from the both of us for reading the first chapter of our fic and we ask you to review (Pretty Please With a Twin on top!) LoveToYouAll

Moony-Rocks-My-Bed & LittleFanGirl XxX


	2. Chapter 2

OllO! Long time since last up date...Ma Badddd, Sorry! I may have...slightly...sort of...in a way...broke my laptop =/ Opps!

Disclaimer-We no own, Kay? So don't push us off a sky scraper, on to a giant sharp pole, to be then eaten by cannibals that were lurred by the smell of our blood...

Righttttt, Lets get our twins onnnn...

* * *

"Then why was Kyouya here at 4.00 this morning?"

The smile immediately dropped form Kaoru's face.

Those few words brought Kaoru's whole world crashing down. He briefly considered making a sarcastic remark but the look on Hikaru's face told him that if he dared make this into a joke then he was likely to be castrated.

Hikaru's suspicious glare was beginning to scare Kaoru; it was only when the phone started ringing that he realised they'd been sat in silence for almost 10 minutes.

_RING RING_

The loud ring tone pierced through the awkward silence. Kaoru figured he knew who it was, and he literally ached to answer it. But he forced himself not to reach over for the vibrating mobile, for fear of his older brother's reaction.

_RING RING_

Still neither boy moved.

_RING RING._

"Well, are you going to answer it?" The glint in his eye told Kaoru that he knew who it would be just as much as he did. Hikaru raised his eyebrows.

Summiting to Hikaru's determined look, Kaoru reached over and picked up the phone which read…

"Tono!"

"What? Why's he calling?" Hikaru looked disappointed, He thought he knew for certain who the caller would be seeing as how Kaoru and Kyouya left their conversation last night was less than satisfactory in the elder's eyes.

Apprehensively Kaoru hit the answer button located near the base of the phone. He really wasn't in the mood for Tono right now.

"What?"

"Well that is no way to greet your king…"

Kaoru cut him off mid-sentence, exasperated already by his elders silly antics.

"There's obviously a reason you're calling. So what is it?"

Hikaru was none too subtly listening in on the conversation between his brother and Tamaki, but he was already growing bored.

"HARUHI'S GONE MISSING!...AGAIN!"

A loud sigh escaped Kaoru's lips.

"M'lord, she wasn't missing the first time…"

Barely a second of silence had passed before Tamaki was shouting down the phone. He was 'speaking' so fast that the twins could only make out minor parts of what he was actually attempting to say.

"DAMN YOU!...HARUHI...DON'T CARE…KIDNAPPED…WORSE…"

It didn't take a particularly long amount of time for Kaoru to come to the decision to cut Tono off, much to Hikaru's relief who was also not in the mood for Tamaki and his rants.

"Idiot" Kaoru heard his brother mutter under his breath, this one word turned all his attention back onto Hikaru. Who now looked even more pissed then ever.

"So where were we before?" Hikaru mumbled monotonously, keeping his gazed fixed on the plain sheets beneath him.

"I…Urm…We…" Kaoru was fully aware of 'where they had been' previous to Tamaki's phone call, he just didn't care to return to the awkward silence that had filled the bedroom minutes earlier.

"Oh yes!" Hikaru said in fake enthusiasm "So, Are you going tell me why Kyouya was here at god knows what hour of the morning?"

"H-Hikaru, you must have been dreaming. Seriously, you always come up with the weirdest thing." Kaoru said rather un-steadily. Hikaru's glare just intensified.

Kaoru looked away and headed for the towel cup board, picking out his favourite towel, the orange one. He knew he shouldn't have lied, but he panicked, he just knew he was going to pay for it because he could never lie to Hikaru.

"Don't you lie to me Kaoru Hitachiin. I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed! You were down stairs arguing with Kyouya about something!" Hikaru could barely contain his anger, His brother never even tried to lie to him.

"YOU WERE EAVEDROPPING ON ME!" Well he wasn't denying it now.

"IF YOU COULD CALL IT THAT! YOU TWO NEARLY WOKE UP THE WHOLE HOUSE!" Hikaru inwardly winced; he knew his brother would be mad at him.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT!"

"THE RIGHT? THE RIGHT?. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! I WOKE UP AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! I GOT SCARED!...You are always there." It became clear that Hikaru's anger was beginning to morph into something entirely different…

Unfortunately, by this point Kaoru was too blinded by rage to notice his brother's worry and concern.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE EXCUSES HIKARU! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE TWINS DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL OF EACHOTHERS LIFE! JUST PISS OFF HIKARU AND BUTT OUT!"

Kaoru took Hikaru's moment of stunned silence to dramatically storm out of their bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom.

Hikaru just stood there, staring at the now closed door. Any minute now Kaoru would walk back in full of apologies and explanations…He was sure of it. But he never did...Kaoru stayed in the bathroom all day; he was just too stubborn to come out, similar to how Hikaru refused to move from the bedroom.

"Master Hikaru, I must insisted that you and your brother come down stairs for a least some supper" Their new maid tried to persuade the elder brother from beyond his locked bedroom door.

Silvia, a beautiful young Italian girl that their mother met on her travels. She was a struggling model but when their mother saw her potential she made a proposition with her. If she came with her back to Japan and work as a maid, she would help her reach her goals. So far she has been the ideal maid, she was kind of heart and was willing to persevere with the twins even in their most terrible of moods.

Hikaru glanced at the door when he heard her voice; she truly was the second best maid they'd ever had. But he had a feeling that even Silvia was going to get fed up with them…They all do.

"Silvia, we will be fine" He just wanted to be left alone, or with his brother. But it looks like the later won't be happening any time soon.

"Yes Master Hikaru…I shall leave a tray of food out here for you and your brother" Hikaru could hear the concern in her voice but he was too upset to care. As he listened to the foot steps fade away he decided to put his foot down and talk to his brother. He jumped off the bed and strolled to the en suit bathroom.

Just as he was about to knock on the door Kaoru opened it.

"Kaoru" Hikaru said staring at his brother's wet form.

Kaoru stormed past his brother in only a towel, little droplets of water dripped from his hair onto his face. He flopped down onto the bed some what gracefully, crossed his arms and crossed his legs with out being un covered by the towel. He set a childish pot of his lips and determinately stared out of the large glass window on the other side of the bedroom.

"Kaoru don't ignore me"

Kaoru stayed silent.

"Oh come on Kaoru! I was only worried for you!"

"Why would you be worried, I was only talking to Kyouya sen-pia!" Kaoru screeched, finally breaking his silence.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I freaked, I'm sorry I care about you!"

Kaoru glared at Hikaru then sharply got off the bed, pulled back the cover and jumped onto the bed again, laying down with out a single glance more to Hikaru.

"You are such a child sometimes!"

Kaoru just pulled the cover over his head.

Hikaru looked at his brother, he wished he just stop being in this mood. They never properly fight, the things they do in the club are fake, they are all fake, but this…This is too real

* * *

M'Kayyyy! ThankYou for Reading! Now, why not Review!

Loves you lotsly

Moony-Rocks-My-Bed and LittleFanGirl XxX


End file.
